


In Absentia

by CaryceJade



Series: Past, Present, and Future [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2006. Jack, now more or less immortal, has a drink with his older sister's great-great-granddaughter and remembers a friend they all outlived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> Ancillary tale to my "Past, Present, and Future" multi-fandom AU. It is AU after CotBP, Jack was a wizard and an undercover auror, as well as an in-law of the Latham family from my Reassembly HP AU. Without going into much detail, James died before the mission that conferred immortality on the group that included Jack, Groves, Gillette, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth, but after he was made aware of who Jack really was and what he was really doing, due to situation arising where Jack was forced to reveal who and what he really was. 
> 
> This will be a series, eventually, a fix-it, and involve time-travel.

**Christmas 2006 ******

“Merry Christmas, Uncle Jack!” 

“Aye, that it is, Morgan.” He embraced his many-times-over great-niece. “Did you get my punch recipe?” 

“Of course! I had to visit a muggle liquor store to get the right rum, though. None of the wizarding rums tasted right.” 

“They wouldn't. I’m almost three hundred years old and have yet to find a decent wizarding rum.” He pulled a face. 

“Let's drink a toast before the others get here.” Morgan gave her uncle a wry grin. 

“You mean before Joshamee, Andrew, and Teddy attempt to drink each other under the table again?” 

“Right.” She poured them each a small cup. 

“To absent friends,” Jack said wistfully. 

Though Morgan had been taught shielding at an early age due to her inherited abilities as a natural legillimens, meaning that she did not need spells or a wand to enter someone’s mind, several images broke through. The one that stuck with her the most was of a tall, lean man with green eyes and brown hair, wearing a nervous and reluctant half-smile, as though he weren't sure of being welcome. A younger, bearded version of her uncle clapped him on the shoulder and led him up a gangplank and into a cabin where Joshamee, Andrew, Teddy, Will, and Elizabeth were waiting. 

“Absent friends,” Morgan replied, her eyes tearing for reasons she was not yet sure of.


End file.
